Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus
by Mastermind Enoshima Alicia
Summary: On a dark night, you stumbled across a circus tent - a black and white circus tent. Outside the tent, there is a sign that says 'Wanna see people you hate be executed? You've come to the right place! Here at Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, we help you get rid of people you hate with a burning passion' Do you go inside or run away? (Leave reviews for who you want executed.)
1. Prologue

You've heard the rumors about this 'Mastermind' person, right? People say they execute people a lot and shows them no mercy. However, you think that the rumors are fake. You were totally wrong. The rumors were true. You then look in the front page of the newspaper... 'No...I got to see if this is true...' But on a dark night as you were taking a walk, you stumbled across a circus tent - a black and white circus tent. Outside the tent, there is a sign that says:

**_'Wanna see people you hate be executed? You've come to the right place! Here at Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, we help you get rid of people you hate with a burning passion!'_**

You go inside and see a large audience sitting down, cheering and laughing...strange, right? The inside of the tent was all black for some odd reason...weird. But then you see a girl of age 15 walk out on stage wearing a black ringmaster's outfit with black ringleader boots on.

Your eyes widen. _'No...that can't be 'Mastermind'...'_ You thought to yourself.

The girl clad in black looks at the audience and grins madly. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Mastermind/Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She says.

The crowd goes wild for her.

"But I'm not alone. I have two friends along for the ride." She says, grinning. "Flash, Nan? Could you please be so kind and come on stage?"

Nan came out on stage, waving to the audience. "Yo!" He said, standing on the right side of Alicia.

Then Flash, her boyfriend along with his Vulpix, comes on stage. "Hello everyone, call me Flash. I sometimes do the executions solo, and help out my dear Alicia with them. For some reason I can't do executions without a Vulpix...so I have one with me!" Said Vulpix is in Flash's arms, looking at the audience cutely.

The audience goes 'aw...' at the cuteness. Flash then stood to the right of Alicia.

Alicia grinned and looked at the audience. "Upupupupupu..."

"Let's give it everything we got!" Nan says.

"It's..." Flash says.

**"PUNISHMENT TIME!"** The three of them yelled. The audience cheered widely for the three of them.

"Let's get started!" Mastermind said, walking off stage. Flash and Nan followed her.

_'What did I just hear...?'_ You thought.

"Oh, who is this?" You hear a voice from behind, wearing all white. You look back and see the figure. "Hi, young one. I'm Alexis, polar opposite to Mastermind. You might wanna stay... if you are brave enough..."


	2. Chapter 1

**GAME OVER**

**Sugou Nobuyuki has been found guilty.**

**PEFORMING EXECUTION...**

Sugou wakes up inside a cage that is made of steel. In front of him is his executioner, Alicia. Sugou pleaded with her to let him go but she refused to do so. She then said to him with a wicked grin. Sugou was scared for his life as guns and knives surrounded him on all sides. Alicia, however, was up on a platform in the back of the room, and she said this: "Upupupu...I'm sorry. It's time for you to get _**executed...**_"

**-Bloody Fairy-**

Alicia raised her hand up Sugou has the most scared face he has ever had. Alicia looked at him with a evil smile and grin. The knives and guns came after him, hit after hit after hit. Then after that was over, he said "No...I would like to see my Asuna again..." The gunfire and knife throwing stopping as Alicia said this: "Help me please...I call on you, please help me, _**SPEARS OF GUNGIR!"**_and raised her hand down. The spears stabbed him repeatedly until there was blood everywhere. Alicia laughed and said: "The game is now over."

_**~A week later...~**_

Sugou was in a military-like jail cell. 5 Monobeasts tanks with 20 Gatling guns surrounded Sugou on all sides.

**GRAND FINALE: Bloody Fairy - Despair Kills a Path Straight to Hell**

Alicia walked in wearing a military-style uniform which was black. "Let me out of here! I want my Asuna!", he pleaded. Alicia looked at him with glowing red eyes and said "Go to fucking hell, MOTHERFUCKER!" and raised her hand up as the Gatling guns all pointed at Sugou, who was a scared look on his face. "Fire!" All 100 Gatling guns fired at him at the same time, hitting him over and over again till there was bullets and blood everywhere.

"You fucking bitch!' He screamed in pain. "I want my Asuna!" Alicia called the Monobeast tanks off and walked towards him, grinning. "I'm sorry. I'm not your Asuna...I'm your worst fucking **nightmare.**" She said. "I call on you, please help me...I summon you, come to me, **Spears of Gungir!**" She chanted as 1000 of them surrouned him and he tried to break out of the cell but couldn't. Alicia threw her hand down fast as the spears stabbed him over and over again till there was blood all over the jail cell and Alicia herself. She walked offstage saying this: _**"The game is now over...He had it coming, He had it coming..."**_

Alicia walked back on stage and bowed, wearing her Monokuma style circus came back onstage wearing her Monokuma style circus outfit. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Angela Blanc, Ash Landers, Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, and Duke Ludveck have been found guilty.**

**PERFORMING EXECUTION...**

Alicia walks out on the stage wearing a black and white ringmaster's outfit and looks at the crowd. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge! Now let's get started with our first execution!" She said as she walked off stage.

**Duke Ludveck's Execution - Black and White Bloody Rebellion of Despair**

Duke was placed on a chess board where there were black and white pawns surrounding him. Alicia then walked in front of him as the queen and king of the game. "My turn, Duke." She pulled up a sledgehammer and started hitting him with it until he was bleeding. There was blood on her hands and face as she was grinning like Monokuma and blood was all over Duke. "Duke, your time's up! Pawns, **execute** him!" She said yelling as she ran offstage, getting ready for the next execution. The pawns came to life and crowded around Duke as he was screaming in agony and despair, the pawns killing him and then Duke was slowly dying. "**Checkmate.**" Alicia's voice said echoing.

**Alois Trancy's and Claude Faustus' Execution - All Hail The Despair Queen of London!**

Alois and Claude were tied to the stake, not to be burned, but to get stoned, shot, and speared at. Alicia was 100 feet away from the two dressed like Queen Victoria but was wearing all black as 100 Monokuma faced soldiers surrounded the stake all around. "Stone them!' She yelled and they stoned them with some heavy stones and Alois screaming in pain while Claude was gritting his teeth, bearing the pain. Alicia grinned as the soldiers were holding Gatling guns with a hella lot of ammo. They pointed the guns at at them. "Fire!" They shot at him as she yelled. Alois and Claude were screaming in blood curdling pain. The soldiers left as Alicia put her hands up in the air and chanted: "I call on you, please help me...**SPEARS OF GUNGIR!**" and summoned two different types of spears: One the color of the demon sword, Leviathan for the demon spider butler and black ones for Trancy. "Bye-Bye..." She grinned and put both of her hands down at the spears stabbed the two of them badly. **"ALL HAIL THE DESPAIR QUEEN!"** The soldiers said as they disappeared. Alicia grinned at the two people she hated slowly dying together. She left off stage to get ready for the last and final execution.

**Angela Blanc's and Ash Landers' Execution - Angels of Despair**

Ash and Angela was nailed to the cross as Alicia walked up towards them. "UNCLEAN!" The two said in unison over and over as Alicia ignored them. She then summoned 1000 Spears of Gungir that were pointed at the two white pure angels. **"Die."** She said as the spears stabbed them multiple times and blood was everywhere, mostly on Alicia. "Angels are the ones unclean in this world." She walked offstage as the angels were slowly dying.

Alicia came back onstage wearing her Monokuma style circus outfit. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Nagito Komaeda has been found guilty.**

**COMMENCING EXECUTION!**

The scene was set at a casino room with various neon lights with Monokuma's colors. At the center of the room is Komaeda, who is chained up to a part of a slot machine. In front of him, we see a poker table. Sitting at it is Flash who is dressed up in a formal tuxedo (one side white, one side black) and Vulpix who is in a nice button up dress shirt and top hat. Said Fox Pokemon is catching some Zs.

**Slot Machine of Misfortune**

Flash gets up and yanks down on the lever to the slot machine, having Komaeda spin round and round at ridiculously fast pace, and the author (Flash) just watches and laughs. Once it stops, he looks down to see a familiar gambler dressed in gothic lollita fashion, acting as the card dealer. She picks up a card, face down from the card deck, revealing a blank. This signals to Flash to pull the lever again. He spins round and round, and the process continues for four more times. At this point, Komaeda has blood running down his face and fogging his vision, drenched in a cold sweat and his clothes windblown. The card dealer draws one last card to reveal a skull and crossbones (the skull being the head of Monokuma and the crossbones being two Spears of Gungir). The last thing Komaeda sees is a large card spade come flying at him, and then is promptly split in two. His body now has organs and blood spilling out of him at a rapid rate, and his skin and skeleton come crashing down to the floor shortly after.

When Flash walks back in, he says, "Let me just say...HE DESERVED EVERYTHING THAT WAS COMING TO HIM."

* * *

**GAME OVER...**

**Fiore DeRosa has been found gulity...**

**Performing Execution...**

DeRosa is tied to a chair and is blindfolded. Mastermind walks in the room and sits in front of him. "Hello, DeRosa." She said as the blindfold came off his face. "Who the hell are you?! Let me out of here!?" He said, struggling. "Nope. I can't do that. I have orders from a friend of mine to execute you." She said, with a wide grin on her face. "What?! EXECUTE?!" He yelled. "Yes...and it starts now." She said with a smirk on her face.

**~Flirter's Last Dance To Hell and First Stop To Hell: Ultimate Mastermind's Despair Seducing Tango~**

Mastermind gets up, wearing black ringleader boots, a short black dress, and black fingerless gloves. She walks towards the redhead flirter and lifts his chin up so that he's looking at her. She then walks around him, seducing him. He liked it and started drooling. When the music finished, his eyes were closed because he thought she was going to kiss him.

When DeRosa opened his eyes, he was now on center stage with 20 Gatling Guns and 2 Spears of Gungir above his head. He looked scared while the whole audience including Mastermind and her guest, Flash, looked at him, laughing.

"Thank you so much, Mastermind." Flash said, smiling. "Welcome, dude." She said. "Let me go execute this fool." She added. "Do a good job, Alicia." Flash said. Mastermind turned around and grinned. She then went in front of the people in the first row on a platform, hands up in the air. DeRosa struggled and struggled until Mastermind threw both of her hands down, the Spears piercing through his head and the bullets of the Gatling Guns putting multiple holes in him. The curtain closed as Mastermind turns to the audience and says "Thank you all for coming tonight! I hope I see you all next time!" The audience clapped as Mastermind bowed, jumped off the platform, went to where Flash is, grabbed his hand and lead him out of there. "Thank you, Mastermind." Flash said. "Nobody can't do it like you." He added which made Alicia smile. "You're welcome. Now I need to did somebody else to execute..." She said, walking with him down the street, leaving black and red rose petals along the way.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Kazuichi Souda, Khamer VIII and Chairman Profiteur, and Cyrus have been found guilty.**

**Performing Execution...**

Alicia walks out on the stage wearing a black and white ringmaster's outfit and looks at the crowd. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome back to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge! Now let's get started with the executions!" She said as she walked off stage, eyes glowing red.

**Kazuichi Souda's Execution: ~It's Not Over Till The Mechanic Dies and The Despair-Inducing Mastermind Laughs In A Fit Of Ever-Lasting Despair~**

Souda is tied to a table which is vertically standing up and he is blindfolded and tied up by his wrists and ankles. Mastermind walks in the room, rolling in a cart which has on it the following: nails, screws, and nail guns along with other things.

Souda had a scared look on his face. However, Mastermind took 1000 nail guns, levitating them, and pointing them all at the mechanic. But first, she decided to put nails and screws into his forehead, arms and legs. Souda screamed while Mastermind laughed evilly.

Mastermind stepped behind the levitating nail guns to look at poor Souda. She snapped her fingers and as soon as that happened, all 1000 nail guns went off at once, killing Souda in an instant._** "Who's next to die by my hands?"**_ She said, looking at her handiwork. She then walked off leaving these words: "You know the saying: 'It's not over till the fat lady sings'? Well, keep this in mind: _**'**__**It's Not Over Till The Mechanic Dies and The Despair-Inducing Mastermind Laughs In A Fit Of Ever-Lasting Despair.'**_

**Cyrus's Execution: ~Team Despair's Ultimate Attack - Dark and Despair Couture with A Jump Kick Straight to Hell~**

Cyrus is running away from a mysterious figure that has his Dark and Flying Pokemon: Weavile, Honchkrow, Honchkrow (dual Dark/Flying type), Gyarados, and Crobat. He turned turned around to look at the figure. "Who the hell are you?!" He asked. _**"Your worst nightmare." **_She said in a distorted voice, grinning evilly. Cyrus backed up, scared as hell. The figure, dubbed Mastermind, raised her hand up in the air. "Go! Honchkrow, Drill Peck! Crobat, Cross Poison! Gyarados, Aqua Tail! Weavile, Ice Punch!" She said, throwing her hand down. The 4 dark type Pokemon attacks Cyrus with all their might, just stunning him. She then called all four Pokemon back into their Pokeballs. She grinned evilly. "Buneary, finish him off with Jump Kick!" She yelled.

Buneary bum rushes at Cyrus, jumping high into the air. She then puts her right foot forward as she propels downward at Cyrus, her foot aiming for his head. Cyrus screamed in terror as his head was kicked off, his body now a fountain of blood. Mastermind laughed evilly. She then clapped for Buneary.

**Khamer VIII and Chairman Profiteur's Execution: ~Double The Despair Inducing Execution Straight to Hell~**

Khamer and Chairman find themselves at an oasis in the desert. Mastermind looks at Flash. "Those the two?" She said, setting up her Gatling Guns and Monobeast tanks. Flash is polishing his keyblades. "That's them. The ones who set up the whole Anchiem water price scandal." Mastermind chuckled evilly. "Who's attacking first: you or myself?" She was wearing a black army outfit with black fingerless gloves.

Flash is wearing a desert nomad's outfit, where as Vulpix is sleeping under the shade of palm trees wearing a white turban. "Ladies and Mastermind's fires first." Mastermind grinned evilly. "Alright then." She snapped her fingers as the Gatling guns and Monobeasts tanks went off at the same time, heading straight for the oasis.

Flash used Graviga to pin the two executionees down, making sure the fire would hit them. Oh trust me, the ammo hit them really hard. And it hurt like damn hell. Mastermind laughed evilly, levitating the Chairman with just her hands.

Flash hold Khamer in the air with Graviga, efficiently holding him in place with Edge of Time. He points Weapons Triangle at him and mutters, "For all the suffering you've caused...your life shall end at our wills!" He then throws him in the oasis and zaps him to death with Thundaga. Mastermind decided to bring into play, Monica, her little bear's female counterpart. Monica held the Chairman by using Stopza while Mastermind jumped up into the air, summoning arrows of darkness and spheres of Hell. Monica did the same but summoned the Spears of Gungir in both hands. _**"Die, you motherfucker!"**_ Monica and Mastermind both said, attacking the Chairman while Stopza wore off.

Monica and Mastermind landed on the ground, cheering. Vulpix flinched in its sleep, but snoozed soundly. Flash applauds Alicia and Monica. "Excellent work, you two!" Mastermind bowed. "Welcome, Mastermind in Training." Monica grinned. "Ancheim need not suffer any longer, thanks to us." The Mastermind in Training smirks, sheathing his keyblades and cradles Vulpix in his arms. Mastermind smiled.

Alicia came back onstage wearing her Monokuma style circus outfit. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Vulpes Inculta have been found guilty...**

**Performing Execution...**

Alicia walks out on the stage wearing a black and white ringmaster's outfit and looks at the crowd. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome back to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She points at Flash and his people. "Do you guys have any last words for Vulpes before I execute him?" She asked, grinning.

"A select few really." Flash comments. "The people that you work for Vulpes...as much as I like Caesar as a person, you are nothing like him and the rest of the Legion should know that. Oh yeah, some Khajit known as S'Krivva told me to tell you, that you suck. ON WITH THE EXECUTION!" Flash slips on a poncho, as well as his Lopunny.

"Upupupupupupupupupupu...Now let's end this with a bang!" Alicia said walking off stage.

Vulpes is tied to a cross above a bed of nails. Mastermind walks in the room, wearing black. _**"Now...Shall we begin?" **_She said, grinning.

**-Vulpes' Execution: Crucified Wrong Equals Going To Hell-**

Vulpes tries to break free out of his restraints but can't. Mastermind starts to levitate in the air, her eyes turning pink and black. _**"Grant me your power, despair. Lend me the darkness. Let me bring despair upon the guilty. So that they go to hell and never come back!" **_She chanted. _**"Ultimate Despair Inducing Goddess - Ultimate Demonic Mastermind Mode!" **_

Mastermind was now wearing a long flowing black dress, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. Her eyes were now the darkest black- darker than the depths of Hell.

Flash and Lopunny are getting excited.

Mastermind rose her hand up and summoned a black summoning circle (like Bayonetta's) above her head.

She then summoned an array of 100 Gatling Guns and all of them went off and the bullets pierced Vulpes so bad, he coughed up blood really bad. Mastermind smirked and laughed. _**"How does it feel, you punk bitch?!"**_

'Not very good...' Lopunny thought with a grin.

Vulpes was struggling like fuck. Mastermind had summoned her own infernal demon - herself. _**"Desperatio tenebrae veni foras! (Despair and Darkness, come forth!)" **_She yelled in Latin, jumping up and passing through the summoning circle. Her demon form was that she had black wavy tattoos on both her arms and face. Her right eye, however, was her demonic eye. The color was a mix of black and fuchsia. She was wearing the same black dress, but longer, the heels on her boots were pointy, and her hair was floating all over the place.

_**~Goddess of Despair and Darkness - Mastermind~**_

"Make him suffer for all the women he's mistreated!" Flash cheers. Demonic Mastermind winks at Flash. _**"You got it! Now, let me end this prick off with a bang!"**_ She said, her voice way fucking demonic.

She then levitated the bed of nails and threw them behind Vulpes, stabbing him for the back, making him bleed heavily. _**"Ah~ You look so despair inducing bloody! Now, let me finish you off...)"**_ She said, grinning madly. Her demonic right eye turned into a gun. _**"Die and rot in hell, you punk."**_ The name of her gun was _'Ultimate Mastermind's Bloody Refutation of Despair'_. _**"Black Rose Petal Refutation - Despair Is A Living Hell and There Is No More Hope For The Guilty!"**_ She yelled, the gun firing multiple rounds at Vulpes until he was no more. Blood sprayed all over Flash and Lopunny, as the two cheered wildly. Demonic Mastermind walked off stage, tired. Her assistant, Monica decided to close out. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. For Mastermind and myself, this is Monica saying, have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Sticks the Badger has been found guilty.**

**PERFORMING EXECUTION...**

Alicia walks out on the stage wearing a black and white ringmaster's outfit and looks at the crowd. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome back to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She said with a grin."Upupupupupupupupupupu...Now let's end this with a motherfucking bang!" Alicia said, walking off stage.

Sticks is tied to a post that is buzzing with electricity. Mastermind walks back in with the Monobeasts tanks like the motherfucking boss she is. She then stands in front of Sticks with a wide grin on her face. "Sticks, I'm sorry. But I'm killing right here...right motherfucking now." She said, walking offstage.

**~Sticks's Execution - The Ultimate Fate of the Ultimate Normal/Demonic Mastermind~**

All 5 Monobeast tanks surround Sticks and points the 100,000 Gatling Guns at her. Sticks has a scared expression on her face. Then all 100,000 Gatling guns went off all at once, piercing holes right through Sticks' body. All they could hear was blood curdling screams. Blood curdling screams of despair was all Mastermind wanted to hear from backstage.

The Monobeast tanks stopped shooting and just disappeared out of thin air. Mastermind snapped her fingers from backstage and then lights went out completely. Sticks was crying like a little girl. Then the lights came back on. Sticks was bleeding all over when suddenly, everybody could hear demonic laughing.

Mastermind walked back onstage, blood everywhere - even some on herself! But this time in her demonic form - She had black wavy tattoos on both her arms and face. Her right eye, however, was her demonic eye. The color was a mix of black and fuchsia. She was wearing the same black dress, but longer, the heels on her boots were pointy, and her hair was floating all over the place. She walked towards Sticks with a devilish grin on her face. "Your time is up...dear Sticks." Mastermind said, summoning fire in both of her hands. Sticks was screaming and crying while Mastermind was laughing evilly. "Bye-bye and see you in fucking hell."

Mastermind then shot fire at Sticks' almost dead corpse and boy, was Sticks burning. Sticks was screaming bloody motherfucking murder until no screams could be heard from her anymore. The only that was left of Sticks was her ashes. Mastermind smirked and set her ashes on fire as well. Then she walked offstage.

Alicia came back onstage wearing her Monokuma style circus outfit. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

_**A/N: Hey guys! Mastermind here with another story to bring my people! Now this was an idea by a couple of friends of mine (Nan the Keyblade Master, flashfire912, and Weapon X Foxfire). I was thinking that since people like my executions, why not put them in a fanfic? And then this is the result of that idea. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the games and animes shown here or the games and animes themselves. All rights go to their respectful owners!**_

_**A/N 2: If you would like someone to be executed, fill out the following form:**_

_**1\. Name and Franchise**_  
_**2\. Reason for execution**_  
_**3\. They had to have done something wrong**_

_**I can execute more than one person if you would like! _**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing", "Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness "Survivor - Pinwheel Forest" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_**_


	3. Chapter 2

Alicia walks out on the stage wearing a black ringmaster's outfit and looks at the crowd. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She said. "All of you here already know my boyfriend, Flash and his Vulpix. But I have another friend along for the ride and to help me with the first execution. Nan, come out on stage please and introduce yourself to our lovely audience."

Nan comes on the stage, waving to the audience. "Yo!" He said, taking his place on stage. "Flash, Nan..." She said. "You two have any words to those that are getting executed today?" She grinned.

"Later, dear. When time comes for Gangrel's execution, I'll tell him what's on my mind." Flash said.

"I'll give Young Xehanort a piece of my mind when it's his turn." Nan added.

Mastermind chuckles, then looks at Flash and Nan, and then back at the audience. "Guchi: Watashi wa kono yō ni, kurasuta F - bakudan de setsumei sa renakereba naranai ikutsu ka no sentakushi no tango o motte iru. Ragadi o shiri no guchi. Anata wa inakamono no hakujin yarō no guchi wa totemo minikuidesu akirekaeru, watashi wa kuso subete anata jackasses o koroshi, mada watashi no bōifurendo to Nan o hogo suru koto ga deki, anata wa hidoku o shiri no guchi o panku norou koto ga dekimasu. Dakara, y' all no guchi wa anata ga no motherfucking guchi no yō ni taizai shi, chōdo watashi ga yaku ki ni shi, subete no tame no inakamono no hakujin yarō no motherfucking jigoku ni fuhai suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Mata, anata no guchi demo tatakai o kuso suru koto wa dekimasen. Anata no yōna guchi o tatakau koto wa dekimasen. Kimitachi ga hidoku tatakau, watashi wa anata ga 5 kuso-bun de mesu roba o kuso korosu koto ga dekiru. Y' all no wa, watashitoisshoni konran o kuso ni shitakunai. Mata, watashi wa chimei-tekina yakkaida. Y' all no dai o yakkai ni natta riyū, sorehadesu. Watashi wa kuso jihi o shimesanai koto wa arimasen. (I do have a few choice words that shall be explained in a Cluster F-Bomb, like this: Bitches. Raggedy ass bitches. You motherfucking goddamn bitches are so ugly, I can curse you punk ass bitches so badly, I can fucking kill all you jackasses and still protect my boyfriend and Nan. So y'all bitches need to stay like the motherfucking bitches you are and just rot in goddamn motherfucking hell for all I give a damn about. Besides, you bitches can't even fucking fight. Bitches like you can't fight. You guys fight so badly, I could kill you fucking bitch asses in five fucking minutes. Y'all don't want to fucking mess with me. Besides, I'm motherfucking deadly. And that's why y'all got to motherfucking die. I won't show no fucking _**mercy**_.)" She growled. "Kondo wa, inakamono no hakujin yarō batan to korera no hitobito no seikatsu o shūryō shite mimashou! (Now let's end these people's lives with a goddamn bang!)" She walked off stage.

Nan blinked and thought _"_Wow...when she curses...she curses like a BEAST."__

__"_And that's why I love her so._ :D" __Flash thought.

The two boys then followed her off stage.

"_Nobody can't curse or swear like me because I'm my own Beauty and the Beast." _Mastermind thought, smirking.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Monaka Towa, Caius Ballard, Young Xehanort, Gangrel, Hannah Annafellows, Timber, Canterbury,and Thompson have been found guilty...**

**Performing executions...**

Young Xehanort was walking around, doing nothing. Mastermind spots him from atop of a building, smirking. "Nan." She whispered. "This the dude?"

"Oh yes, that's him." Nan replied. Mastermind smirks. "Ready to show him a piece of your mind?" She said, summoning 2 Ultimate Mastermind's Infinite Despair keyblades. "Oh yeah, i'm totally ready." Nan said, summoning Igneel's Flame and Radiant Smash.

Mastermind smirks. "Let's give it all we got and no holding back. We won't show him mercy." She said jumping down, off of the building and onto the ground.

**~Young Xehanort's Execution - Double Trouble, Despair and Hell (Double Team Execution by the Ultimate Keyblade Master and Ultimate Mastermind (Song - Trick and Treat by Rin and Len Kagamine))~**

Young Xehanhort then turned around and said "Who are you?", summoning his Keyblade. Mastermind smirked, staying in the shadows. "Answer me!" Xehanort yelled again. "Don't you remember your old pal? You know...the one you kept destroying who wouldn't give up?" Nan said. Xehanort growled. "You?!"

"Yes...me." Nan said, smirking. "I thought I had beat you! And who is this mysterious figure standing next to you?!" Xehanort exclaimed.

"Oh this? This my dear old friend Mastermind. " Nan says, getting in a battle stance. "No matter how many times I fell, I would keep coming back but I kept getting my ass kicked by you... but now... I know every trick you have." Xehanort growled and got in a fighting stance. "Who the hell is 'Mastermind'? I have never heard of her?!" He yelled.

"Well, you have now." Nan said, smirking. "Now...let's get this over with."

"We shall." Xehanort said, attacking with Balloonga. "Tell me more about this 'Mastermind' girl - I have never seen her around here." Mastermind disappeared into the shadows. "She's insane...like FREAKING OVER-THE-TOP BATSHIT INSANE." Nan said, using Reflega and then Thundaga. Xehanort dodges and attacks with Balloonga again. "Oh really? How is she in battle?" He said, smirking.

"Would you like to know? Because this might actually terrify you." Nan said, explaining the whole thing while dodging the Balloonga and used Strike Raid, followed by Ragnarock. Xehanort get hit and flies back a few feet. "She doesn't scare me." He smirked.

"Don't get so cocky..." Nan says, using Triple Firaga. Xehanort uses Reflega. "Why? She couldn't beat me in battle if she tried."

"Ah...there's that arrogance. The thing that got me annihilated every time...but guess what? Your arrogance will NOT work on Mastermind!"

"What do you mean?" Xehanort growled, glaring.

"Because...she laughs at arrogance and makes you beg for mercy." Nan replied.

"Lies." Xehanort said. "I know you're lying."

"Hmph...it seems you are too stubborn to realize the truth. Nan said, shrugging. "Oh well..._Anytime you're ready, Alicia..._"

Xehanort smirked. "What do you mean by 'oh well...'? Explain." Suddenly there were black clouds forming in the sky. "What is going on?!"

"Oh that? That's Mastermind about to unleash hell."

Xehanort chuckled. "And how is she going to-"

Suddenly, both Keyblade Wielders could hear a demonic like voice.

**_Darkness..._**

**_Yes...darker than a starless night..._**

**_Where there is no moon in the sky and it's silent..._**

**_Despair comes out and does what it feels is right..._**

**_Hope can't come and interfere with our darkest night..._**

**_And if they try, despair will win the fight..._**

**_And hope will never see the light..._**

**_Throughout the lands they'll feel our pain..._**

**_And they will all cower in fear and shame..._**

**_And let the tempest of our tears come as rain..._**

**_And let darkness and despair cover the world in pain and sorrow..._**

**_The process repeats every day after tomorrow..._**

**_Until every person's heart is filled with despair and sorrow..._**

**_That is despair. __That is life._**

**_That is the life of living in despair and darkness._**

"And that is my cue to leave...oh, and before I forget. STOPZA!" Nan yelled. Black smoke and fog surrounded Xehanort. _"Damn! I-I knew that boy was going to do that! I'll get him and this Mastermind girl too!"_

A black masked figure walked past Nan. **"Good job, Nan. You can watch as he cowers in pain."**

"He's all yours." Nan replied, walking away to a safe distance.

The figure chuckled. Xehanort fell to the ground soon as Stopza wore off and the black smoke and fog cleared away. He saw the figure and got up. "Who are you!?" He asked. The figure evilly laughed.

"Answer me!"

The figure chuckled and then took off the mask, throwing it to Nan. Xehanort's eyes widen. "No...it's you!" Nan grabs the mask, smirking. "Yes." He says. Xehanort took a few steps back. "You can't be Mastermind...you just can't!" Alicia laughed, her eyes glowing black as large black wings appear from her back. **"I am Mastermind. I laugh at anybody's arrogance. What my friend Nan told you was true." **She smirked.

"I told you, but you never believed me. Shame on you." Nan chuckled. Xehanort growled at Nan. "I'll kill you."

"Go ahead and try when Mastermind is in front of you."

Xehanort smirked. "And try I shall." He yelled, charging towards Nan. However, Mastermind delivered a powerful kick to the side of his head that sent Xehanort flying into a wall. **"Nobody, and I repeat - NOBODY, will not kill any of my friends. They have to kill me first."**

Xehanort hit the wall and then the ground. "Heh..." Nan smirked. Xehanort growled again. "Stop with your smirking, damn it!" Mastermind disappeared. "Where the hell did she go?!"

**"Below you..." **Alicia demonically laughed, punching Xehanort high the air, coming out of the ground and took to the skies.

"Today's forecast is rain with a chance of Xehanort's corpse." Nan said, laughing. Xehanort growled. "SHUT UP-"

However, he got a powerful punch to the face and came landing on the ground hard. Mastermind landed on the top of another building. "You ready for surrender?" Nan asked.

Xehanort got up, using Curaga on himself. "No. Never."

**"Defiant."**

"And you're one to talk, Miss 'Mastermind'. Besides, you couldn't-"

Alicia came at Xehanort, used Stopza and decapitated him. She then sliced and diced the rest of his body.

**"I don't care for people who say I can't beat them in battle. I also show no fucking mercy. The game is over."**

"He had it coming." Nan whistles. **"Oh trust me, he had it coming but didn't notice." **Mastermind smirked, covered in blood...a lot of blood. Nan chuckles while Mastermind smirks.

**"His corpse will rot in Hell...but first..." **She said, now summoning black fire in the palm of her hand and lights Xehanort's corpse on fire. "Burn in hell!" Nan said, laughing and high fiving Alicia.

**"And burn in hell he shall!" **Mastermind said, high fiving Nan back. **"It's great to be a mastermind. Oh yeah, do you know the saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'?" **

"Yep."

**"**Well, here's mine - Hell hath no fury scorned unless you're a mastermind who shows no fucking mercy."****

"So true!" Nan says.

**"We're done here." **Mastermind says, walking off stage.

**~Monaka Towa, Caius Ballard, Hannah Annafellows, Timber, Thompson and Canterbury's Execution - Ghoul's Dinner and Despair (Song - unravel by TK from ling tosite sigure)~**

Monaka, Cauis, Hannah and the triplets all woke up in a large room that had no windows and a dim light. "The hell is this?!" Caius yelled. "I don't know but whoever captured us is gonna pay!" Monaka yelled. Hannah was worried while the Triplets whispered.

**_"Had a good nap, darlings?"_ **A voice said. "Who are you?" Hannah asked. The figure grinned as showed itself. **_"Your worst nightmare - a ghoul."_ **She said. "I know her..." Hannah said, slowly stepping forward. "She's the one that killed my Young Master and his butler...she's the despair inducing Mastermind but everybody calls her Alicia."

_**"That's right...~" **_Mastermind said, summoning her Rinkaku kagune***** while smirking. Her eyes turn black with red pupils. _**"I'm here to kill all of you." **_

Everybody was shocked. "Like hell I'm gonna die!" Monaka said, but ends up getting stabbed by Mastermind's kagune. Mastermind grinned and threw Monaka's body to the side. _**"Now who's next?" **_She grinned evilly.

"The Mad King Gangrel is next." Flash spoke up. "But to die by our hands."

Vulpix barks Vulpix noises in agreement.

"True, but he's set to be executed last." Flash shrugged after hearing his Vulpix correct him.

_**"Correct, darling. But first, let me finish off these puny bitches."**_

"Go on ahead. We're rather patient people." He says in agreement. Oh how he was going to enjoy killing Gangrel...

Mastermind grinned.

"Let me go after her - she's way more powerful than Lightning." Caius said, stepping up.

_**"Upupupupupupu..." **_Mastermind laughed. _**"Come on, Caius. I know your every move." **_She said, summoning her Ukaku kagune.

Cauis growled.

_**"Here's a word of advice, Cauis Ballard."**_

Cauis pulled out his sword and charged at Alicia.

Flash sighed irritably, and just used Stopza on Caius.

Vulpix looked at his trainer and said something in Poke Speak.

"I told myself I'd only use it in emergencies." Flash spoke up to his Pokemon partner, then added, "Okay, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Mastermind grabbed Caius by the neck. _**"Never, and I mean NEVER, fuck with a mastermind like myself." **_She then stabbed Cauis with the Rinkaku kagune and set his body to the growled. "Timber, Canterbury, Thompson! Let's go!" She yelled, chraging at Alicia.

The three purple haired triplets then followed.

Mastermind chuckled. _**"The game is now over." **_She then snapped her fingers and killed all four demons with the Rinkaku and Ukaku kagunes. She threw their bodies to the side._**"I'm done here. Flash, let's go, my King of Despair." **_She said, desummoning her kagunes and walking off.

"Actually, my queen. There's still one more person that Vulpix and I are to execute." Flash corrects. "If you would let me go do that, I would be elated."

Mastermind turns around and grins. **_"Would you be more elated if I helped out a bit?"_  
**

"As much as I would love to, this is something I feel I myself alone need to do." He answered.

_**"It's your decision - I'm not going against it. But let me leave you with a piece of advice."**_

He nodded in understanding, listening to his girlfriend. _**"Execute the Mad King in the precious name of your Queen."**_ She said, grinning madly. _**"Tell Gangrel I'll see him in Hell."**_

"Oh don't worry, I will." He nods.

Vulpix make a cute gesture, saying he agrees to that plan as much as Flash does.

She grinned. **_"Then do what you gotta do, sweetheart."_** She then pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

"Trust me." He smirks. "We will." And the trainer and Pokemon duo went to perform the execution.

**~Mad King Gangrel's Execution - Interrogation, Torture, and Murder (Song - Strike Back by We As Human)~**

The scene was set at the Border Wastes of Plegia and western Regna Ferox. Flash is standing in the field, looking at Gangrel who is chained up vertically, spread eagle (no, not _**that**_ spread eagle.) Vulpix is wearing a pointy hat, similar to the one mages wear and similar robes, just watching his trainer.

"Do you know why you're here today, you scum?" Flash hissed, looking at Gangrel.

"This solves nothing! You're just a savage!" Gangrel laughed in response.

"You never answered me, so I'll tell you what you've done to deserve this. You are a poison; a festering wound in this world." The Pokemon Trainer was not amused. "You constantly try to instigate a war with Ylisse, and when you do, you took their exalt prisoner, and set to execute her!"

Vulpix blinks, listening to this. Slowly, the fox's anger began building, and bit down on Gangrel's right knee with all its might. The Mad King winced, but laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Flash growled, summoning Edge of Time. "I'm going to finish. Once they arrived in your castle's courtyard, after the Exalt committed suicide, you then suggested to hang her body up like a prize! That's why your men fled, chanting her name!"

"And you're going to ask me; was it worth it?" Gangrel asked. "Lemme tell you. Every second."

Vulpix got even angrier, spitting an ember at his torso, burning the clothes on him. Flash told the fox to stay back, the latter obeying. Flash then shouted, "Then everything I do now is worth it! Alicia's gonna love seeing you. _In Hell, of course._" He stabbed Gangrel in the stomach, and proceeded to disembowel him. Blood and guts began spilling out as the Mad King died laughing. The Pokemon Trainer just didn't feel satisfied, then summoned his other keyblade. Once Vulpix set up a bunch of flammable material under Gangrel's body, Flash casted Firaga and walked away with his Pokemon partner in tow, the Mad King's body burning there.

Mastermind clapped. "Thank you, my Queen. Let's go, shall we?" Flash asked, grabbing his girlfriend's hand. "We shall." Alicia replied, Vulpix making cute little Vulpix noises. The couple then walked off with Flash's Vulpix following behind.

Alicia came back onstage wearing her Monokuma style circus outfit. "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. For Flash, Vulpix and Nan, have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick reminder - If you would like someone to be executed, fill out the following form:**_

_**1\. Name and Franchise**_  
_**2\. Reason for execution**_  
_**3\. They had to have done something wrong**_

_**_**A/N 2 - Here are the following people that requested executions:**_**_

_**_**flashfire912 - The Mad King Gangrel (Fire Emblem)**_**_

_**_**Nan the Keyblade Master - Young Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts - Dream Drop Distance)**_**_

_**_**Mastermind Enoshima Alicia (me) - Caius Ballard (Final Fantasy 13)**_**_

_**_**HappyGoLuckyAlexis - Hannah Annafellows, Timber, Canterbury, Thompson (Kuroshitsuji)**_**_

_**_**Super Fanatic Fangirlz - Monaka Towa (Danganronpa - Another Episode)**_**_

_**_**_**I can execute more than one person if you would like! _**And please check out my other stories "Alicia and Alexis in Wonderland", "The College Life of Mutual Killing", "Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness "Survivor - Pinwheel Forest" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_**_**_**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Backstage Before Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus**

"Monica..." Mastermind asked. "Yeah?" Monica replied, bringing in a tied up Sugou.

"Can you go get Kazuto Kirigaya and Asuna Yuuki?"

Monica sighed and nodded, leaving to get the lovebirds.

"Good..." Mastermind evilly laughed. Nan then teleports in and sees Sugou. "Oh looky here..."

Sugou growled at Nan.

"Welcome, Nan. He gonna pay.." Mastermind smirked.

"Totally going to pay." Nan said, looking at Sugou. "You know...i've always wanted to do this." He kicks him in the crotch...hard.

Mastermind clapped and laughed at Sugou's pain. Monica then came back with Kazuto and Asuna. "Hey, Nan." Kazuto said. "I'm ready to see him pay." Asuna nodded.

"Hey you guys!" Nan says, high fiving them. Kazuto and Asuna high five Nan back. "Kazuto, Asuna." Mastermind said, walking towards them. "Mastermind." Asuna greeted. "How have you been?"

"I've been better. But I've also been waiting for this day!"

"He's going to be in so much pain...i'm going to enjoy every single moment of it." Nan smirked. Mastermind laughed.

"Me too." Asuna giggled.

"No wonder she has Flash for a boyfriend - In their relationship, he's the beauty and she's the beast." Kazuto added. Mastermind smiled. "Thanks, Kazuto."

Kazuto blushed. "Nan, you did say she was a beast when she curses, right?" Asuna asked.

"She curses like a beast, yes." He replied. Asuna clapped. "For real? I so wanna see her curse."

"Really, Asuna?" Kazuto sweatdropped as well as Nan.

"What?" Asuna said, tilting her head a bit. The Dual Keyblade Wielder looks at Kazuto. "I know Asuna is headstrong and all...but...since when did she want to hear so much cursing from Mastermind?" Kazuto shrugged. "Maybe it's because you said she curses like a beast."Nan sweatdrops again. 'Well, I didn't think she would be fascinated by it..." He said.

Kazuto sighed. "Then tell me this. How badly does Mastermind curse?"

"Cluster F-Bombs galore."

"That's all she says?" Asuna asked.

"And a few other swear words in there...but it's mostly F-bombs." Nan replied. "Wow. She must curse a lot in battle..." Kazuto said.

"You have NO idea..."

Kazuto blinked. "So how is she in battle?"

"She's really good in battle...but she also has a more sinister dark side."

"Wait...sinister dark side?"

"Yep."

"Ok then."

Monica looked out at the crowd. "It's a large crowd...you ready yet, Mastermind?"

"Hold up! I need to get my ultimate sinister dark side on!" She yelled, still getting ready. Kazuto and Asuna sweatdropped. "And it begins..." Nan deapanned.

Flash then comes running in with his Vulpix. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope." Nan replied.

"Good."

Monica knocked on Mastermind's dressing room door. "Hurry up-"

Mastermind opened the door and grinned, walking out. "How do I look?" She was wearing all black.

Kazuto was stammering like crazy.

"You look so dark." Asuna smiled.

"Thanks, Asuna." Mastermind said. "Flash, Nan...how do I look?"

Flash gave a thumbs up, where as Vulpix happily barked in approval.

"What Asuna said." Nan said.

Mastermind grinned. "Thanks."

Monica looked at the crowd again. "Mastermind! You're up!"

"Thanks, Monica." Mastermind brushed herself off.

"Good luck, Mastermind!" Asuna yelled.

"Beat him up good!" Kazuto said.

"Wait...Asuna's here? Talk about irony at it's finest..." Flash questioned.

"Why?" Nan replied.

"By knowing who's getting killed for the third time, her being here just seems ironic."

Mastermind grinned. "One more thing before I go on..." She walked towards Nan and Flash, giving them each a kiss on the cheek. "Wish me luck, boys." She winked and ran on stage.

Flash was taken by surprise by the kiss. "Well then..."

"Huh..." Nan said, blushing and putting his hand on the cheek he was kissed on.

Asuna laughed. "Anyway, we'll meet you in the audience, Nan." Kazuto nodded. "Nice meeting you, Flash!" The couple then went into the audience and took their seats in the front row.

"Alright." Nan said. He then looks at Flash. "Let's find our seats."

"Oh, before we do Nan," Flash said, handing a poncho to him. "You're gonna wanna put this on. Vulpix and I already have ours on."

"Oh thanks." Nan said, taking it and putting it on.

Flash then takes seat in front row, Vulpix sitting on his lap. Nan sits in the front row too. Monica then sits next to Nan.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Sugou Nobuyuki has been found guilty.**

**Performing**** Execution...**

Mastermind looked out to the crowd and waved. ""Upupupupupupupu...Welcome to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She said. ""Do you guys have any last words for Sugou?" She asked Nan, Kazuto, Monica, Flash and Asuna.

"Yeah. You're going to Hell, Sugou!" Kazuto said.

"Hope you die and roll over in your grave, Sugou." Asuna growled.

"Burn in Hell!" Monica exclaimed.

"I hope you meet Hades in the Underworld! Your soul would probably be EXTREMELY delicious to him!" Nan said, smirking.

"Irony has never been any sweeter than it is right now." Flash said.

Mastermind grinned. "I do have a few choice words to say to Sugou before he dies." She said, taking a deep breath. " "Bastard. Raggedy ass bastard. You motherfucking goddamn bastard is so ugly, I can curse your punk ass so badly, I can fucking kill your ass and still protect my boyfriend and Nan. So you need to stay like the motherfucking bastard you are and just rot in goddamn motherfucking hell for all I give a damn about. Besides, you bastard can't even fucking fight. Bastards like you can't fight. You fight so badly, I could kill your fucking bitch ass in five fucking minutes. You don't want to fucking mess with me. Besides, I'm motherfucking deadly. And that's why y'all got to motherfucking die. I won't show no fucking _**mercy**_. Once I send you to Hell, Sugou...you are gonna regret meeting me. **Your worst nightmare**."

Asuna and Kazuto was stunned.

"See? I told ya she curses like a beast." Nan said.

"Ladies, gentlemen, my adorable Vulpix, my girlfriend.." Flash said.

Asuna sweatdropped.

"Upupupupu...Let's end this with a goddamn bang!" Mastermind yelled, walking offstage. Then a huge screen was then lowered on stage.

"I think she's going to Alfheim..." Kazuto said.

"Oh, this is going to be sweet." Nan exclaimed while Flash just leans back in his chair.

The large screen turned on to see Oberon, the Fairy King looking around in an unknown location.

**~Oberion, the Fairy King's Execution - 1000 PKOs in Mastermind's Hellish Domain (Song Choice: Circuit Break by CruciA)~**

"ASUNA!" Oberion yelled.

Asuna smirked madly. "He is sooooo gonna get it."

"Oh yes he is!" Nan said, smirking.

Oberion looked around again and saw a figure clad in black walking towards him. "Who the hell are you?! Answer me or die at the hands of the Fairy King!" He exclaimed, wielding Excalibur.

No response.

"Answer me!" Oberon yelled again.

Kazuto and Asuna smirked. Nan can't contain his excitement, but tries to hold it in the best he could.

The figure laughed evilly. **"I'm your worst nightmare..."**

Oberon's eyes widened once he looked at the figure. "It can't be you...no way in Hell!"

Kazuto and Asuna laughed. "Alicia's friends with Oberon?" Flash said while Vulpix stares at the screen in wonder.

"Huh, who knew?" Nan said, blinking.

The figure laughed madly. **"You should remember me, Sugou. I already killed you twice and I'm doing it again..."**

"MASTERMIND?!" Oberon exclaimed.

**"The one and fucking only." **

Oberon growled. "Well, no matter. You're gonna die anyway." He said, pointing Excalibur at Alicia.

"He doesn't realize how well Mastermind really is when it comes to battle." Monica said, smirking.

"Oh he is so going to get it this time." Nan said.

"I kinda wanna help her out, Fazbear style..." Flash wondered.

Oberon charged at Alicia, swinging Excalibur at her. "Die!" He said, slashing at Alicia.

Mastermind caught his sword with her bare hand and smirked. **"Wrong move...my turn!" **She said, swinging Oberon around, throwing him up and roundhouse kicked him in the face.

Oberon flew a couple of feet back and hit the ground hard. "You little-!" He growled.

Nan was watching intently while Vulpix was cheering Alicia on.

Mastermind smirked and laughed. **"Once I log out...I'll be coming for you in the real world. Bastard."**

She summoned her large black devil wings with her black devil tail and horns.

"What are you?!" Oberon asked, anger in his voice.

Mastermind smirked.

"Three...two...one." Nan said.

Flash was smirking while Vulpix is cheering happily.

"Answer me! What are you!?" Oberon asked.

Mastermind started to get a devilish and deadly aura around her. **"A rebel...girlfriend...queen...leader...fighter...warrior. But most of all...there is two parts of me you are about to witness...Oberon. Or shall I say Sugou?"**

Oberon looked at her. "And what would that be, you little bitch?" He smirked.

"He gonna get it for calling Alicia a bitch-" Monica stopped herself.

"What's wrong, Monica?" Asuna asked.

Kazuto looked at Monica in worry.

"Mastermind's emotional levels are unstable...I can tell by her aura." Monica replied.

"Yes, I can detect it as well..." Flash said, Vulpix looking at Flash with curiosity. "Vul? (What?)" It said.

"Emotional levels...?" Kazuto asked.

Nan summons Oathkeeper and Oblivion. "Things are about to get really ugly."

"Vulpix Vul! (What that guy said.)" Vulpix said. Flash then summons Edge of Time and Weapon's Triangle. "No points for guessing what our next move is, eh Nan?"

**"A demonic mastermind." **Mastermind replied, laughing madly and evilly. She then put both of her hands up in the air, a summoning circle appearing right above her.

"What is she-?" Asuna asked before getting cut off by Monica.

"She's going into the strongest form she's ever used. Ultimate Demonic Mastermind." Monica sighed.

Asuna looked at Flash and Nan. "Desummon your weapons. Alicia will be fine."

Flash does so. "Eh, I'd rather focus on crafting my newest keyblade."

"Vulpix? (What's that?)" Vulpix questioned.

"Okay then..." Nan said, putting his keyblades away.

Oberon got up weakly and backed up.

Mastermind then throws her hands down, the summoning circle going over her. She was now Ultimate Demonic Mastermind.

"Who are you?!" Oberon yelled.

Mastermind looked at him with dark black eyes as the scene around them cracks bit by bit. ** "A ultimate demonic mastermind that should you shouldn't be fucking with!" **She yelled, summoning black orbs. **"Die." **She snapped her fingers and all 6,000 orbs came at the fairy king at a fast rate. Alicia then logged out and left, leaving Oberon to die. The screen went black for a few moments.

"She did it..." Asuna said.

Monica sighed. "I hope she's alright..."

"But she's not done yet.." Kazuto said.

"We still have to deal with the offline version of him." Nan said.

Asuna and Kazuto nodded.

Monica checked Mastermind's emotional levels. "They're the same as they were when she defeated the online version of him!"

The screen turns on again to see Sugou in a straightjacket in a room in the mental asylum with Mastermind laughing madly, insanity in her voice.

**~Sugou Nobuyuki's Execution - One Way Mental Ticket to Hell (Song Choice - iNSaNiTY by SF-A2 Miki and Kaito)~**

Nan sweatdrops. _"__She still scares me sometimes..." _He thought.

Sugou looked at Mastermind. "You gonna pay for what you did!"

Mastermind still had her wings, devil tail and horns. **"Pay for what I did? You're about to pay the price. This is for Asuna, Kirito, the 300 players that you trapped in SAO, Nan...and myself." **She said, summoning lightning in both of her hands and a hole to hell in the ground. **"One way ticket to hell...coming up."** Mastermind laughed madly, the lightning shocking Sugou as demonic arms come drag him to Hell.

**"Bastard." **She said, leaving his room. The screen is cut off and lifted up.

Kazuto was in amazement. "How did she do that?"

"She's a Mastermind, she can do anything." Nan replied.

"She's also my girlfriend. The power of love can drive one to new levels of strength." Flash added.

Alicia came back onstage (still in Ultimate Demonic Mastermind form). "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

**After Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus**

Monica then got up and ran backstage, worried.

Flash suddenly yawns. Monica came back out all while carrying a shaking but weak Mastermind on her back. "Flash..."

"Yes dear?"

Mastermind got off of Monica and weakly hugged Flash. "D-Did I do well. b-babe?" She asked, her voice cracking a bit.

"As usual, it was a huge success. You know you do that good, right?" Flash said, a smile on his face.

Mastermind nodded weakly.

"We have to go! Bye!" Asuna said, walking off.

Kazuto saluted Monica and walked off.

"Dear..." Alicia said weakly.

"Alicia, I think you should rest. You've put your body through a lot of stress and Flash doesn't want to lose you." Monica said. She then looked at Flash. "Flash, make sure she rests and that you stay by her side."

"I shall do just that." Flash replied, going to do so while carrying his weak girlfriend bridal style.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick reminder - If you would like someone to be executed, fill out the following form:**_

_**1\. Name and Franchise**_  
_**2\. Reason for execution**_  
_**3\. They had to have done something wrong**_

_**A/N 2 - Here are the following people that requested executions:**_

_**Mastermind Enoshima Alicia (me) - Oberon, the Fairy King/Sugou Nobuyuki (Sword Art Online)**_

_**_**_**I can execute more than one person if you would like! _**And please check out my other stories"Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness!", "Survivor - Pinwheel Forest" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_**_**_**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Backstage Before Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus**

Monica walked in with the next person to be executed. Cyrus Temple.

"PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL CALL STAG ON YOU!" He yelled.

Monica shoot her head and tied him up. "I'm sorry, Temple. Can't do that."

"AND WHY IS THAT?!"

"Because." A girl of Alicia's age was wearing a black mafia dress, hat, and ringleader boots, said. "You were ordered to be executed."

Cyrus shook his head. "Executed by who?!"

"By a boy and his Vulpix." Flash comes in the room, holding Vulpix in his arms. "Oh and I already am in the process of taking care of STAG. Who knew Camerupt was good at crowd control?"

"Vul, pix vul! (I know, right?)" Vulpix says.

"Who the bloody hell are you?!" Cyrus yelled.

"That is my boyfriend, Cyrus. Meet Flash." A voice said from behind him.

Cyrus turned around. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Mastermind, the girlfriend to the boy who is gonna execute you." She said, appearing from behind the shadows.

"You can't be that 'Mastermind'-"

"I am, Cyrus. I'm _that_ Mastermind." She smirked madly.

Cyrus was scared already of Flash, Vulpix AND Mastermind.

Oh, come on Cyrus! How can you be scared of a Vulpix? It's too adorable to be a killer.

"Vul...vulpix vul pix. (Yeah...about that.)" Vulpix says.

Cyrus shook his head. "I'm not scared of that thing, you, or your girlfriend. Try me."

"You know, Cyrus..." Mastermind started, an aura forming around her. "Your arrogance is the one thing - the** ONE** thing - that can get you killed."

Cyrus just laughed. "I don't believe you! Do you have any proof?"

Flash sighs. "Apparently he's just in denial about putting Kenzie in a poodle skirt. Or maybe he just doesn't want to remember him ordering his subordinates to nuke Steelport."

Cyrus growled.

"Well then..." Monica started, cracking her knuckles.

"It's time to start the show." New York said, smirking.

Mastermind grinned madly and walked on stage, pecking Flash on the cheek before doing so.

Flash and Vulpix don their ponchos and takes their seat in the front row.

* * *

**GAME OVER**

**Cyrus Temple has been found guilty.**

**Performing Execution...**

Mastermind looked out to the crowd and waved. "Upupupupupupupu...Welcome to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus, where you can watch me, Alicia, execute people you hate with a grudge!" She said. "Do you guys have any last words for Cyrus?" She asked Flash, Vulpix, New York and Monica.

"Hope you die a painful death!" Monica yelled.

"Die." New York said.

"This is for Kinzie and, heck, all of the Saints!" Flash exclaimed.

Mastermind grinned madly. "Now let's end this with a goddamn bang!" She said, walking off stage. Monica and New York were already waiting for her.

Cyrus is then seen sitting at a table with three figures in front of him.

"Girls...burn him." The middle figure said, disappearing.

"You got it!" One figure said, grinning.

"Anything for the boss." The other figure said, laughing.

**~Cyrus Temple's Execution - Arrogance is Deadly (Song Choice - Poison by Bell Biv DeVoe)~ **

Cyrus's eyes widened.

Flash and Vulpix just watch.

"Time to go Hell!" Monica said, shooting rounds at Cyrus.

New York pulled out the largest flamethrower she had and grinned madly.

Cyrus was screaming like hell.

"He's screaming like a bitch, Yorkie. What do we do now?" She smirked.

New York cackled evilly. "Burn him up a bit - The Boss is waiting for him!" She said, lightning up the flamethrower.

Cyrus tried to get away.

"Vul vulp? (What boss?)" Vulpix questioned.

"Probably the boss of the Third Street Saints." Flash answered.

New York lit the gasoline covered table on fire and the table blew up.

"Burn in hell, sucka!" Yorkie said, walking off stage with Monica.

Cyrus got up and try to blow out the fire, but the fire got too hot from him.

"HELP?!" was all Cyrus could yell.

Monica laughed from the audience. "He can scream for help all he wants to..."

"But he's not getting no help at all. Mastermind, I hope you know what you're doing." New York said, grinning.

"I wonder where this is going..." Flash wondered.

But then the fire stopped suddenly.

The scene was now set in a black room with unknown red runes that said 'Mastermind' and 'Chanterella'.

Cyrus then got up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.

A figure appeared behind him. "You're in my territory." It said, walking towards Cyrus.

Vulpix stares in awe.

Cyrus backs up. "Who are you?"

The figure said nothing.

"Answer me!" Cyrus yelled again.

The figure looked at him with a dark black eye and and glowing red eye. "Your arrogance shall get you killed, Cyrus."

"Nice move, Mastermind." Monica said.

"Is that Alicia?" Flash asked.

"Yeah, Flash." Monica replied.

Cyrus stepped back. "Who are you?"

"Mastermind." She said, pulling two M2 Machine guns and pointing them at Cyrus. "You're about to meet my other side, Chanterella...when you get to**HELL**."

"Damn." New York said. "Overkill times 20..."

"Alicia dear, just kill him. It's best not to prolong the inevitable."

Mastermind gave a wink and shot round after round at Cyrus.

Cyrus fell to the ground after getting hit in the head 20 times.

Mastermind laughs madly, walking off stage.

"Hot damn!" New York and Monica say in unison. "She would make a good assassin..."

"Vulpix! (Yay!)"

"And I can hear Kinzie laughing in approval. :D" Flash exclaims.

Cyrus then wakes in some sort of hellish domain. "Where am I?"

Then a figure was laughing and cackling madly. "You're in my domain now, motherfucker!" She said.

"Who are you?" Cyrus said, stepping back, scared of what to come.

"I'm Chanterella, Mastermind's other half!" She replied, pulling out a large black scythe with blood on it.

"Holy shit..." Monica said.

"Oh..."

"Flash...glad you have Alicia for a insane girlfriend..." New York said.

Chanterella slammed her scythe in the ground, splitting the ground into two.

Cyrus turned around and ran as fast as he could, but tripped over a rock and fell on his face.

Chanterella landed in front of him, holding her scythe above her head. "Gomorrah would love you as his dinner!" She said sweetly, but with a mad grin on her face. "Bye-Bye!" She swung her scythe down on his back, breaking his spine and piercing some organs.

Cyrus was bleeding badly. "Help me...please..."

"Sorry, darling. Here in Mastermind's Hell...you get no help." She replied, pulling out her scythe and kicking him down the the depths of hell. The ground then closed as Chanterella walked off stage, happy.

"Holy..." Monica exclaimed.

"Is it done yet?" Flash asked.

Alicia came back onstage (still in Chanterella form). "Upupupupupu...That was despair inducing! I hope you all come again to the Mastermind's Despair Inducing Circus. Have a despair filled day!" She said as she walked offstage.

* * *

_**A/N: Quick reminder - If you would like someone to be executed, fill out the following form:**_

_**1\. Name and Franchise**_  
_**2\. Reason for execution**_  
_**3\. They had to have done something wrong**_

_**A/N 2 - Here are the following people that requested executions:**_

_**flashfire912 - Cyrus Temple (Saints Row 3)**_

_**_**_**I can execute more than one person if you would like! _**And please check out my other stories"Haunted Houses, Creepy Dolls, and Keyblades - Flash and Alicia Style!", "The Keyblade War - Total Madness!", "Survivor - Pinwheel Forest" and Questionnaire: Black Butler Style". Bye! - Mastermind Enoshima Alicia**_**_**_**_


End file.
